Legislative Docket
Links: * Passed Bills * Failed Bills Bills proposed here should be in a form that is ready to vote on, so don't put them here if they aren't ready to be voted on. Parliament of /r9k/ 4.0 Host repick in case of absentia. Proposed by: Occultist 3443 Cult !!L7rHIzWAPuV Should a threads host be unable to follow a tight schedule another poster should have the opportunity to take his role and carry on with the administration. If the host returns to the thread once it has been taken over he is allowed to negiotiate only for his return of the role host. Only the new host can relinguish this power to the old host. If a host is deemed unable to carry on with his taak because of behaviour or external affairs, the majority of voters can replace him "yay" or "nay" style. Host roles are purely administrative and hold no jurisdiction over bills and hold 0 votes. They can choose to join or create a party or be independent to vote. Romanisation of the Parliament. Proposed by: Occultist 3443 Cult !!L7rHIzWAPuV Independent parties get dubbed "Tribunes of the Plebs". Plebs could be changed for Normies or any other more creative name. They retain their old rights, the only thing that changes is that they arent part of the senate and their places get replaced by parties. A new roster is made for them. Every two months a consul is put into office through election. Consuls have the option to pass or veto a bill, only tribunes of the Plebs can counter this with their own vetoes but if one tribune vetoes another tribunes veto of a consul, the latter tribune is cancelled out. Parliament of /r9k/ 3.0 Amendment to the Anti-Normie Bill of 2015+1 ("Finn Rights Bill") Proposed by: Thomas Paine !!EWu9hoK2xG4 In order to protect the natural right to free speech of all robots, regardless of nationality, I propose this amendment to the Anti-Normie Bill of 2015+1, allowing the use of traditional Finnish emoji: * :DD and any derivatives containing more than one "D" * xDD and any derivatives containing more than one "D" National Currency Establishment Bill (Revised) Proposed by: Van Joh Independent '''!!uVeJtO8CnBi I propose we make Good Boy Points the national currency, with Good Boy Points being roughly equal to a dollar. Any commodity that one wishes to sell is to be sold by the transaction of GBP and PPP. If an actual justice system is ever implemented then they can also be deducted as a fine for a crime. Obviously mods don't accept our currency since they basically equate to divine entities. As with any currency, its value is subject to change due to inflation and other economic woes. Homo Acceptance Bill Proposed by: '''Friedrich Von Hess Homolust !!Iiw1R2Ry9T2 This has been a problem plaguing every trap and sissy thread since the dawn of time. A forlorn, lost vagabond comes into said thread and says, and I quote, "Hey guys, I like traps but I'm straight." This is obviously nothing but nonsense and fallacy. Simply put for the minds of these meek men, Liking traps is in fact gay, or at least bi if you still like females. Is that a bad thing? No, of course not. The sooner these men accept what they really are the better. Now, this bill states that: * All individuals that say "Hey guys, I like traps but I'm straight." must be put in their place and told their fate in a fair and reasonable fashion. * If they refuse to accept it, do not argue with them, they are probably a lost cause and will be repressed forever. * If they accept their true self point them towards the honorable Homolust party to serve their board, their lifestyle, and the sissy volk. The Second Chance and Autism Awareness Compromise Proposed by: NormalChadNormies '!!CbUj2FXuUrL If, like, a memeber fails to pass his normie test, he should definitely be allowed to try again. Also, anyone caught watching anime without friends to watch it with them have to go to their nearest bar, just bee themself, and get a hot chick. Getting hammered on Budweiser is optional, but encouraged. Us normies realize you anime autists spend tons of time watching cartoons, so you just, like, need to know that all memebers must go to parties if they're asked to, as long as it's for dancing, beer, and chicks, and isn't some (smdh fam) faggy get-together. We'll help you get the girl by giving you￼ advice while we're there, but, like, no one has to give any advice, it's out of the kindness of our hearts tbh, bruh. Party Unification and Election Act (Revised Edition) Proposed by: '''NormalChadNormies '!!CbUj2FXuUrL Leaders of their respective party are entitled the power to veto any bill proposed by their party's memebers during voting. The veto only stops the bill from passing during that instance of voting and does not stop the bill from being proposed, voted on, or passed at a different time by any party. This overrides the legislative vote only prior to said bill being ratified. If a Leader is missing for two(2) different role-call sessions held on a Sunday, the Party's Officer becomes the new Leader Party Officers are elected by party memebers present at a Role-call on a Sunday. The party Officer is elected every week, and must have been present for at least two(2) voting sessions from the prior week to be eligible to run as party Officer. Party Leaders must put Leader after their Party name, and Party Officers must put Officer after their Party Name. Ex: Bangers SucksLeader##password If a party has no Leader, the founding memeber is the Leader. If a party has no Officer, it must elect one whenever the correct conditions for a party Officer election is met, but they do not have to if a recent(within the same session) party Officer stepped down and is the only viable candidate at that time or a recent(within the same session) election ended in a tie. In order to elect a party officer, there must be three(3) memebers present and the winning Officer candidate must have the highest number of votes during an election. Only memebers of the party running the election and memebers who've been present for at least two(2) voting sessions in the week prior to the election may be eligible to run as an Officer candidate. An election can start when there's at least one candidate ready and will last for 10 minutes after an announcement post of said election started by a memeber of their respective party. In the event of a tie, there is no winner. If at any time the party Leader wishes to relinquish his position, he may pass his Leader title to the current Officer. If at any time the party Officer wishes to relinquish his position, he may give up his Officer title, prompting an immediate election for party Officer if conditions to do so are met. The party Officer may call for an impeachment hearing wherein a vote will be held and at least three(3) memebers of the party must vote upon the impeachment and have more votes for yay than nay, which will make the Leader be demoted to normal memeber. When a Leader is demoted, the current Officer becomes the Leader and the current party memebers present must vote on a new Officer. If a party has less than four(4) memebers, it does not have to follow any and all election rules described above this paragraph in this bill and the Leader does not get veto power, but the founder is assumed to be the Leader. Anti Anime Sucks Bill: Proposed by: '''y-you too REE !e6tn/uK1Uw Anime Sucks obviously is just one guy, maybe from different IP's. This bill will remove anything having to do with Anime Sucks from parliament, and also disallow anyone from replying to the samefagging memeber"s" of Anime Sucks. If you reply to any posts from Anime Sucks you will be ignored for the rest of the thread. The Beta Uprising Proposal of 2016: Proposed by: John Party !tsGpSwX8mo A proposal to form a /r9k/ milita in preparation for the Beta Uprising. The Second Amendment of the United States Constitution reads: A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. This proposal will adopt The Second Amendment of the United States Constitution into /r9k/, insuring us safety from the normie scum. Category:Bills